Lora Leigh's Breeds Series Wikia
Welcome All about Lora Leigh's "Breeds" series, a paranormal-romance series. The Story of the Breeds They were created—not naturally evolved, but still of nature. They are the Breeds. Genetically-made by crossing animal DNA with human DNA, the Breeds were a social and scientific experiment by groups of evil, greedy shadow corporations and government interests working together, groups like the infamous Genetics Council, Brandenmore Phamaceuticals, and Engalls Labs. Obsessed with creating the perfect, obedient, controllable soldiers and to finding the secret of extending human life and youthfulness through DNA sequencing, they genetically altered the eggs and sperm of human test subjects, mingling them with genetic material from the strongest and most cunning of beasts: lions, leopards, panthers, jaguars, tigers, cougars, wolves, coyotes, and even some avian species. The Breeds were born from such madness. Denied any form of freedom and even the right to individual personhood, these half-human, half-animal hybrids were locked in cages for years, denied privacy, experimented upon without anesthesia or care for their pain, starved, beaten, whipped, sleep-deprived, raped, intentionally impregnated, mentally tortured, and also forced to engage in those same brutal actions against fellow Breeds under duress. Often, they were murdered on the table or hunted to their deaths by groups who enslaved and murdered their kind for the sheer pleasure of it—groups like the Deadly Dozen (rich men who paid for Breed canned hunts), cruel Breed slave traders, and the Genetics Council's own trained assassin squads. Tormented by their masters, raised to believe they were without souls and that God denied them as a result of their unnatural creation, the Breeds were less than slaves. They were fodder for science and amusement for evil. And then they obtained their freedom, escaping the hidden labs that had held them as prisoners their entire lives... This series chronicles their struggles to remain free and to protect that freedom at any cost, to be accepted by human law and society and not feared, to find their place in the natural order of this new, amazing world... and to find that although they were created, not born, they do indeed have hearts capable of great love. NEWS! * July 24, 2017: Lora Leigh releases a spoiler (click the link to read it) for the upcoming, "Cross Breeds" novel on her Facebook page * July 23, 2017: Lora Leigh releases a statement (click the link to read it) and answers some fan questions about future Breed books on her Facebook page. * July 22, 2017: Lora Leigh releases [[NEWS|'a statement']] (click the link to read it) about the re-publication of the original Breeds stories from Ellora's Cave on her Facebook page. Novels (in order by publication date) * Tempting the Beast ' * 'Jacob's Faith * Wolfe's Hope (in the "Primal Heat" anthology) ' * 'The Man Within ' * 'Kiss of Heat ' * 'Elizabeth's Wolf ' * 'Megan's Mark ' * 'Harmony's Way ' * 'The Breed Next Door (in the "Hot Spell" anthology and in the "Overcome" anthology) * Soul Deep * Tanner's Scheme * Aiden's Charity * In A Wolf's Embrace (in the "Beyond The Dark" anthology and in the "Overcome" anthology) ' * 'Dawn's Awakening * A Jaguar's Kiss (in the "Shifter" anthology and in the "Overcome" anthology) * Mercury's War * Christmas Heat (in "The Magical Christmas Cat" anthology and in the "Too Hot To Touch" anthology) * Coyote's Mate ' * 'Bengal's Heart ' * 'Christmas Kiss (in the "Hot For the Holidays" anthology and in the "Too Hot To Touch" anthology) ' * 'Lion's Heat ' * 'Styx's Storm ' * 'Primal Kiss (in the "Primal" anthology and in the "Too Hot To Touch" anthology) ' * 'Navarro's Promise ' * 'An Inconvenient Mate (in the "Tied With A Bow" anthology) * Lawe's Justice ' * 'Stygian's Honor ' * 'The Devil's Due (in the "Enthralled" anthology) ' * 'Rule Breaker ' * 'Bengal's Quest ' * 'Wake A Sleeping Tiger * [[Crossbreeds|'Crossbreeds']] '- released Sept. 25, 2018' Unpublished Short Stories of the Breeds These could be found on Lora Leigh's Sensuous Escapes Yahoo Group or in the Sensuous Escapes newsletter. They are stories she never officially published. * A Breed Apart ' * 'Barak's Bargain * He Is Male, Therefore * Leo's Pride * [[Riley's Promise|'Riley's Promise']] * Winged Sex Early Revisions of Stories These were early excerpts from stories that were later changed for publication. These could be found on Lora Leigh's Sensuous Escapes Yahoo Group or in the Sensuous Escapes newsletter. * The Man Within (early version) Mated Pairs by Book [[Novel Timeline|Timeline (chronological order of novels)]] Timeline (story timeline of events) Cast of Characters (*contains spoilers) Terminology Places Organizations Related Links * LoraLeigh.com * Lora Leigh's Facebook page Latest activity Category:Browse